At the End of the World
by Cuna999
Summary: Demon Path, GigxRevya// She had never wanted anything. She had been a sacrifice from the beginning. But looking at the half-destroyed world she terrorized, she realized there was one thing she wanted. And it was the only thing she had ever desired.


**Author's Notes:** So, after playing though this game, how could I _not_ write a fanfiction? So I wrote one. Nothing too fancy. Maybe something more AU when I come up with something cool.

Soul Nomad and the World Eaters was pretty damn awesome. Wish it was longer…its fanfiction section doesn't get enough love. xC I need more Gig x Revya. ;3 My inner fangirl totally went insane over this game (and Gig) and fanfiction was the only calming effect. But then I read everything and then…the fangirl was an issue.

I still need to unlock the Asagi and Median chapter. But I'm too lazy to level up like two thousand levels. D8 But I'll get around to it. Maybe.

Anyway, I could just keep going so yeah. But most people ignore author's notes anyway, haha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

They had raised her with the utmost love.

She knew nothing about the outside world, only the small village she had lived in all her life (well, ever since she lost her memories). Everyone was friendly here, a family. She loved everyone. When caretaker Nei and Gladius had their baby, she was happier than anyone. She was adored. Children were hard to come by in the village, as the men always wanted to leave the village on adventures, but they couldn't. But most had managed to sneak out and never return.

Revya and Danette had come together in the village. Danette didn't say the kindest words, but they had become friends, and the redhead knew that the sepp girl meant well. As children who had grown to adults in the Hidden Village, everyone loved them. Lady Layna especially, who had raised them personally.

So when they had been summoned to Lady Layna's room to become full-fledged guardians and Danette chose the Whisper of Tranquility, Revya wondered why Lady Layna had only summoned a black sword for her. Weren't they supposed to choose? And Danette voiced what her friend was thinking.

But she took it. When she grabbed onto the hilt, something happened and she blacked out. Inside of herself(Or the sword?) she met a man named Gig. When he told her he wanted to take over her body, that was when she began doubting.

When she woke up, Lady Layna explained the situation and everything clicked into place.

Ah.

So Revya had been raised as a sacrificial lamb, as Gig had called her. She hadn't been loved because she was a nice girl, she had been loved because she would grow up to save a world she knew nothing about. She was loved because it would be her who would be gone in the end, it wouldn't the villagers who would be running out on a suicide mission. She grew up naïve and ignorant, and suddenly, taking this black sword, she was fused with the Master of Death and told to save the world she had never seen? No one understood the fear, the doubt, the weight she felt.

She had been used. This was like fattening the livestock before the slaughter. She was raised to be thrown out and save the world. It sounded so noble. Yes, a glorious title, the hero. But this was all too much to handle. She was annoyed that they had all decided what she was for her. She never had a choice to become something…ordinary like a housewife or a swordsman or something. No, she had to become a hero. No, it wasn't even that. She had been raised as a sacrificial lamb.

They had all loved her because she was the one shouldering the entire burden, the responsibility. Nei and Gladius with their damn baby; she bet they were happy they didn't have to wait ten years or whatever to wait for their kid to mature and get thrown off into the world on a suicide mission. Oh, because Revya didn't have any parents, no one really minded. Sure everyone cared for her like family, but they were only _like_ family for a reason. They weren't her legitimate parents. She was an orphan, alone. She was a pawn. Perhaps a rare one, since Layna had said Revya had the only qualities to handle Gig. But that didn't make her feel special. It made her feel betrayed.

"Do you understand what I ask of you?" Lady Layna asked, looking down at her since she was still sitting on the floor. The onyx blade was still standing upright, stuck into the ground.

"…"

"If you choose not to, I cannot force this upon you. It would be tough, but we can find another way…," Layna was saying, blah blah blah.

"Why…does it have to be me?" Revya asked softly, not looking at the leader of the village or her green-haired friend.

"Well…Because only the soul who can fuse with Gig has the power to do this…"

"Is that why you raised me…?" Revya accused, still not looking at the person she and Danette considered a mother for ten years.

"Wha? What're you talking about? You should be proud Lady Layna would choose you for something like this!" Danette yelled incredulously. Be proud she was a friggin' sacrifice. Some friend she was.

A silence passed before the onyx blade's new master said anything.

"So selfish."

Another silence.

"…What's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self." Lady Layna asked softly. Gig was laughing inside her body. The line made her want to spit in the damn hag's face. What did she know?

"You just annoy me, is all." Revya said casually, the words leaving her lips naturally. She never would have said something like that to Lady Layna...before all this. But she sure as hell didn't regret it.

"Hehe. 'Your usual self', my ass. What the hell does this withered old hag know about you?" Gig said, his voice coming from her body although her lips didn't move.

He was enjoying himself; she could hear it in his tone.

"Is that you, Gig?" Layna asked, almost warily.

"Oh, is my voice coming through already? Damn, this body fits me like a glove! It's like it was made for me. Hey, witch. Since we're fused, I can feel and see everything the kid here is thinking. Want me to tell you? It's something along the lines of, 'Who gives a shit about the world? Everyone just needs to die!'"

Revya let herself be mildly surprised, because they had been exactly was she was thinking. Give or take a few words. But they were fused, after all.

What happened next was a blur. Lady Layna was the first victim. Danette was then screaming how she would kill Revya, but the green-haired sepp went down instead. The whirlwin Marlene, cut down from the air. The two redflanks, Ben and Van, overpowered by the 'little girl' they had known. Nei, Gladius, and the damn baby she had been so happy about. All dead, slaughtered by her hand.

It wasn't nearly enough to amuse her.

"So, what's next?" Gig said as they left the village. He said it casually, like this was a snack before lunch. She was glad he thought the same way.

"How must stronger did you make me?" She asked, looking at her hands. She was never weak like Danette said, but she was never this strong either.

"Well, I gave you a hell of a lot, actually. You could probably kill a World Eater if you wanted to."

"Okay, then let's kill a World Eater," Revya responded.

"Hehe. You're fun. I like you."

The Master of Death laughed and pointed her in the right direction, where, to his slight surprise, she took down Feinne. While they were in Raide they also gained some pansy knight. Galahad or something, to test out the power of dominion. Sometime after that, they cut down Thuris too, gaining some suckup preacher.

God, it was all so damn boring. Killing others only amused her while she did so. After the battle, there was nothing to do…unless she slept. Eventually she earned the name of the Devourlord, and Gig somehow rallied up enough people while she was asleep (He always did something when she slept, though he never told her specifically what. Although her 'naps' might have gotten longer and longer due to his activities) to built a kickass looking castle in what used to be Orviska. And before she knew it, she had also gained comrades. The little snot Penn, one of the first people to 'join' her after she massacred the village, went somewhere when she was sleeping but she didn't mind so much. But looking around, there was the ex Grand Cordon Thorndyke, the leader of the Yesterwind Lobo, ex-Queen Diness, Pinot, Agrippa, Dio, Shauna, Tricia, some farmer Vangogh…her 'comrades'. 'Friends'.

Hahaha, _yeah right_.

It was rather interesting having them around, she didn't deny that. But she knew that some, if not all, would betray or just leave her eventually. It was inevitable; she knew that it would happen. But that didn't bother the Devourlord. The other person she trusted was herself…and Gig. She couldn't lie to him and he couldn't lie to her. It was a perfect bond, unlike all the others. Betrayal…she would just wait for it to happen, and maybe it would give her some amusement. All Revya would do was sit back and wait for anything to entertain her, and then leave it all behind. She never wanted anything; not glory, not friends, not followers, not even power…it was all just for something to pass the time. She had been a sacrifice from the beginning.

* * *

She sat on the throne in her room, which was near the balcony so she could see the world. Best view in the castle.

Yes, the world was dyed red. Mountains of flesh and rivers of blood…all from the fools who had tried to take down the Devourlord. She had killed them all herself, single handedly, without the help of those who called themselves her friends. Afterwards she had cleaned the onyx blade and went to sleep. Pinot had once said, "This is just… you have no conscience!" after they had dominated all the angels in Pulkina.

Well, her conscience was Gig. And he approved.

"Like what you're seeing, kid?" He laughed, enjoying the view himself. When he first met the kid he could tell she was just some skinny little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Just like Lobo said, when he first saw her step out from the shadows of the village. Yet within a few moments of their fusion she'd become twisted beyond human.

It was fucking awesome.

Revya crossed her legs, hands on the armrest of the throne, looking like a queen...Only without a fancy dress like Diness wore. Plus Revya was stronger and tough as nails. And she was a Devourlord, not a queen.

"…" She kept silent at Gig's question, not really knowing what to say.

"Hmmm…not enough is it?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"No. Not nearly enough." The red-haired girl answered, and Gig laughed, pleased at her response.

"Hahahaha. You're pretty messed up, Kid." But he liked, no, loved that about her.

Revya thought for a moment as she observed the world that she terrorized.

"The world's half gone," she said. It was just a simple statement, no pity, no joy, no regret, no determination. Just a statement, an observation.

"Yeah. Whaddaya gonna do when all of it is gone?" Gig asked.

"I dunno. Give you my body, maybe."

"Awww, it wouldn't be any fun that way, Kid. Being the only guy left on the world would get pretty boring."

"Heh." Revya smirked a little, resting her cheek on her palm. "You're saying you'd rather be stuck inside me forever?"

If he had a body, the Master of Death would be shrugging.

"Hm. Maybe." He said nonchalantly. "You've almost destroyed what the world has left to offer. Nothing left for me to do, and you've killed all my servants."

Revya smiled, a normal one without any insanity or sarcasm in it. Something no one ever saw. Something she only ever did when she and Gig were alone.

"Are you in love me with me, Gig?" She questioned. He was laughing again, and she could see him smirking inside of her.

"Hahahaha! You're making a mistake, kid. _You're_ the one who fell for _me_. Don't deny it. I know all your dirty little secrets."

The old her would have blushed furiously. But all she did (though possibly her cheeks did color a little; she couldn't tell) was smile naturally.

"You're not denying it," She countered.

"Hahaha. Yeah, well, maybe I am in love with you. Times've been fun with you around, kid."

Revya looked at the world again. Bloodied, terrified, half destroyed by her hands alone.

"We'll take out the rest of the world tomorrow. Then we'll be the last ones standing."

The onyx blade gleamed dangerously by her side, waiting to cut through the thousands of bodies that would add to the many red mountains tomorrow.

"Then it'll just be you and me, kid. Alone at the end of the world. Together forever till the end of time," Gig laughed. But without his signature chuckle that revealed his lies, they both knew he meant it.

Revya smiled again. It was so full of pure happiness that if anyone from the village saw her now, they would all say she looked like that beautiful child whom everyone loved so dearly. But they were all dead. It was only her and Gig.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

It was the only thing she had ever actually wanted.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's end notes**: So, yeah, since at the end of the Demon Path, when you win the last battle, Haephnes and Drazil were like "What do you wish for?" and Revya was like "Nothing". I was very disturbed and upset at the fact she ate Gig's soul. D:

So I kinda changed it around a bit. All Revya wants is to be together forever with Gig. Haha. Yeah. Anyway. Wish there was more romance in the actual game (though Gig's ending was pretty funny and cute, Yuga Mountains, woo!) but yeah. That's what's fanfiction's for, letting the inner fangirl/boy out!


End file.
